Insight Of The Mind
by eternally-misunderstood
Summary: WARNING: Dumbledore bashing...Action, Romance and Loads of Drama. Canon pairing. Annoying Dumbledore. Political, powerful and grey Harry! Grey!Trio and Ginny. Decent! Voldemort.. Read, review and Enjoy!
1. The end of the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the known characters or the series, I only own the plot.**

**:)**

* * *

_**30th June,1995.**_

_**The Cemetery, Godric's Hollow.**_

_**6:00 pm, Monday.**_

**The skies seemed to reflect his turmoil. They were a dull, dark grey as he made his way down the empty path. The events that had happened in the past few days were ripping him apart on the inside. Sirius, his godfather, his only parent figure,****was _dead. _**

**Gone, in the blink of an eye.**

**He could not help but feel empty, as he skirted through the numerous graves until, he finally found them, together, even in death. He did not have to squint, or even kneel to make out the words.**

_**LILY POTTER **_

_**Date of Birth: 27 March, 1960.**_

_**Date of Death: 31 October, 1981.**_

_**"If we could see the sacrifice of a flower clearly, our whole lives would change."**_

_**JAMES POTTER**_

_**Date of Birth: 30 January, 1960.**_

_**Date of Death: 31 October, 1981.**_

"_**He loved, so he lived."**_

**And above their graves there was a golden plaque which read, " _The last enemy that shall be destroyed, is Death"_**

**Next to their graves, was where Sirius' memory was laid to rest. Now all of them were together, and two brothers were finally united. He could see those words even without looking at the stone, for it was he who had carved it.**

_**SIRIUS ORION BLACK**_

_**Date of Birth: 21 December, 1960.**_

_**Date of Death: 26 June, 1995**__**.**_

_**"Good men may die, but Death cannot kill their names"**_

**As Harry looked at their graves, he could feel the terrible sadness envelope him like a cold blanket. He wished he were dead, instead of them. This overwhelming feeling burst out as a scream of agony as he fell to the ground and sobbed inconsolably.**

**He sat there for what felt like days before his tears morphed into anger. His anger fuelled his determination, to kill that bastard who was responsible for every bit of the misery he had endured in life.**

**His rage was such that he could not control his magic. In one swift move, his magic burst out of him as he fell to the ground unconscious, and everything faded as he blacked out...**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole.**

**Ron and Hermione were angry. Not only had they been duped, they had also lost Sirius. It was all Dumbledore's fault.**

**Had he told them about the Prophecy, and the reason for learning Occlumency, then Harry wouldn't have been in this situation.**

**And, Ginny had been worried all day. Her anger at Dumbledore, knew no bounds. His mistakes had cost them a lot. They had lost the final vestiges of their innocence in the span of a day, as the war hit them fully on their face.**

**All of them were so angry that they failed to notice their magic flaring out, when suddenly, all hell broke loose.**

**The magical outburst shook the Burrow as they succumbed to the darkness...**

* * *

A/N: So, liked it? Didn't like it? Please review! I will try my best to post the next chapter soon...


	2. The Gift of the Magi

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry potter.**

* * *

**Unknown Location...**

Harry lay face down on the ground, wondering where he was, when suddenly, he heard three familiar voices.

"_Harry! _Is that you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where are we? What is this place?"

Harry looked up to see that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself were in a garden, of sorts. The whole place was lit with fairy lights, flowers blooming all around them, the air rich with the smell of honeysuckle and lilies. The place was a paradise.

Behind them, the four friends could make out a small opening, hidden within a huge tree.

Just as Harry began to speak, a great gust of wind flew through the garden and six figures materialised before them.

The six figures contained three men and women. The three men were tall, and held themselves in a way that commanded respect, even though they didn't know who these men were, and the three women were beautiful, and had a welcoming, motherly aura about them.

One of the tall men stepped forth and started to speak,

"Greetings, I am Godric Gryffindor, and the others are, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin and Morgana le Fay. We are the Magi of Magic herself. We welcome you to our abode, the Glade."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could not believe their eyes. Standing before them were the Founders, Merlin and Morgana themselves. Seeing that his friends were speechless, Harry decided to speak,

"Why are we here?"

Godric smiled, "Because Magic chose you. You four have been chosen since birth to right the wrongs. You are destined for greatness. You will be the leaders of the wizarding world,and bring change into our outdated world."

Ron could not stop himself, "But why us? What can four teenagers do? We don't have any special powers or knowledge!"

Ravenclaw spoke up, "But you do! Your powers were bound when you were born, by Dumbledore. That fool bound your powers and modified your parent's memories. Dumbledore knows the Prophecy of the Four, and who they are. He sought to thwart it, and that shall be his downfall."

"What Prophecy?", Hermione asked.

"The Prophecy of the Four", Morgana said," is an ancient prophecy that was made by a Seer in our time. It is almost like a lullaby.", pointing towards Merlin.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"It goes like this", Merlin said, clearing his throat.

_When the world is surrounded by the dark,_

_when the Light has lost it's spark,_

_The Four will come with the light,_

_the Dark will lose, in front of their sight,_

_But beware, for all is not what it means,_

_the dark has hope, while the light is not what it seems,_

_Even if the two worlds are poles apart,_

_ its time for a new, fresh start,_

_Time to take the vow._

_A fresh, new start is all what it takes,_

_to end the fights, for all our sakes,_

_The Four will get it done._

_In the end, there will be harmony,_

_the end will end, with a new beginning,_

_Where we all have won._

The quartet were speechless, as they absorbed the words of the Prophecy.

"So, what does it mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that we have to change the world, Ron", Hermione spoke,"but the question is, how do we go about it?", staring at the six Magi.

Salazar spoke for the first time, with a feral grin on his face, "Leave that to us. We are here to train you, and by the time we are done, you four will be invincible. We will be training you every night ,when you are asleep, your spirit will automatically travel here."

Merlin cut in,"But before we start, we must transfer all of our knowledge to you, and also unblock your powers. If you would please step forward one by one."

Ron was the first to step forward, followed by Hermione, Ginny and finally, all four of them had their powers unblocked and soon they had mounds of knowledge, ranging from Charms to Sorcery, from Sword fighting to Alchemy, running through their heads.

"Tomorrow, we start", Merlin said with a smile.

And so, the change has begun.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My exams are going on so, it's hard to find time to write. I will try to update at least once a week. This story has mild Dumbledore bashing. Don't read if you don't like. Please review. I always welcome constructive criticism. :) thank you!


	3. New Horizons

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter :(

* * *

_**30th June,1995; The Glade.**_

"Follow us.",Ravenclaw said, and all of them made their way through the clearing.

What followed, made the newcomers catch their breaths, in awe of the beauty surrounding them. They could see a huge castle in the distance, surrounded by mighty mountains, and a wide river trickling it's way through the land, it's song soothing their very soul.

The four made their way to the castle in relative silence, lost in their thoughts, while they could hear the Magi conversing in low tones, in front of them.

They walked up the steps, and stopped at the front door.

The huge front doors sprang open, and they were led into the castle's entrance hall. They were then led to their rooms, which were on the east wing of the castle. After they had settled, Merlin spoke up,

"This will be your home for the next two months. Your training will begin early tomorrow, and we will be educating you on politics, runes, arithmancy, magical creatures, transfiguration, duelling, wandless and wordless magic, martial arts, rituals, and various other things. You now have the knowledge, but we will be teaching you how to apply what you know. By the end of these two months, you will be a force to be reckoned remember, the consequences are going to be dire, if this knowledge is misused in any way."

"Stop scaring them, you blithering idiot! They are well aware of their responsibilities. They are not children any more, with no thanks to that fucker, Dumbledore, or maybe, "bumblebee", would be more apt. It's because of him that my name has been sullied, and my House has been branded as dark."

The four sat there, stunned as they heard Slytherin's rant.

"How did Dumbledore sully your name?", Harry asked, perplexed by this information.

" I will explain everything tomorrow Mr. Potter. You four need to rest up, because we are not going easy on you. We have a lot to accomplish in a limited time. We will be taking your leave now, so good night."

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

The four of them sat together, as they tried to process the recent events.

The Magi had long since left them, after escorting them to their rooms.

They were currently sitting in a dorm room that was surprisingly identical to the Gryffindor dorm had four beds with curtains around their area, to give them a semblance of privacy. There was a fire burning in the hearth, as the four grieved for Sirius, and analysed and sorted their thoughts.

Their hatred for Dumbledore grew as they looked upon the events of their previous years. Slytherin's words still confused them. How had Dumbledore sullied his name?

They sat there, until they succumbed to the lulling sounds of the fire crackling, and before long, all four of them were dead to the world, lost in their dreams.


End file.
